Bed Time
by vglgvn
Summary: Shadow's been turned into a baby! Sonic's taking care of him now, here's what a typical night is like now.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! DON'T SUE ME! Pwease? :_(**

A loud cry rang out in the dead of night. It came from a small room in Sonic the Hedgehog's house. Said hedgehog yawned and groggily got out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes, this is the second time tonight he's been woken up. "Alright alright, I'm coming!" Said the blue hedgehog as he stumbled to find the light switch. When he did the room filled with light and Sonic yelped and covered his eyes, the sudden brightness. He let his eyes adjust before going down the hall where the crying was originating. He walked into a makeshift nursery and walked over to the crib where a crying black hedgehog with red highlights and a bit of white fluff on his chest was.

Sonic picked up the crying hedgehog baby and rocked him a bit. "What's wrong now huh? You hungry?" Sonic asked as he carried Shadow to the kitchen. A couple days ago Shadow had been convinced to be the guinea pig of Tails' latest experiment, a machine that could was supposed to slow the aging process so that people could live longer. The young fox said that nothing would go wrong, but when Tails turned on his latest invention Shadow was turned into a baby. Now Sonic was taking care of the former Ultimate Life Form until Tails can come up with a cure, or Shadow just grows up naturally, which ever comes first.

Sonic warmed up a bottle and tested it on his wrist, then after he was sure it was the right temperature he fed it to Shadow, who calmed down and drank his milk. "There we go." Sonic said as he fed him. "Maybe after this I can get some sleep." But Shadow had other plans, as soon as he finished his milk he started to squirm, wanting to get down. He wasn't sleepy anymore, he wanted to play! "Aw come on Shadow, it's two in the morning..." Sonic complained. Shadow didn't stop however, ignoring his guardian's whining. Eventually Sonic gave in and put him down. Shadow started to crawl to the living room where his toys were and and a sleepy Sonic followed him.

Shadow crawled to his blocks and started playing without a care in the world. But after a few minutes he got bored of playing alone so he crawled over to Sonic and held out a toy for him. "No thanks Shads," Sonic said and then yawned, "I'm not in the mood to play." Shadow on the other hand was, he started to cry, he wanted to play with Sonic dangit! Sonic sighed. "Fine, I'll play, but then it's back to bed. Got it buster?" Shadow instantly calmed down and clapped his hand, happy to have someone to play with. Sonic got on the ground and started playing with Shadow, helping him to make a castle. As Sonic placed the last piece on top Shadow pushed it down and started to laugh as the castle came crumbling down. "Pretty violent aren't you?" Sonic said, smirking. "Well now it's time for bed." And with that he picked Shadow up who didn't complain this time as eh was getting tired again anyway. Sonic took him back to his crib and was about to tuck him in when the the baby hedgehog started to whimper. "Aw what's wrong now lil guy?" Sonic asked picking him up again. Shadow calmed down and hug onto Sonic. "Oh I get it," Sonic said, rocking him a bit, "You wanna sleep with me, is that it?" Shadow squeezed Sonic's fur, Sonic took this as a yes and took him to his room. "Well okay, but you gotta go to sleep." Shadow had no objections as he was already yawning. Sonic tucked him in his bed and got in next to him. "Goodnight lil bud." Sonic said and petted Shadow's soft fur. Shadow was already asleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Sonic sighed and watched him for a couple of minutes before laying down to go to sleep. Shadow might be a handful, but Sonic loved to take care of him. He actually wouldn't mind taking care of Shadow as he grows up again. Of course, he hopes that Tails finds a cure so Shadow can resume his normal life but at the same time he hopes he doesn't. Sonic yawns and looses his train of thought as he starts to fall asleep, but he did stay up just long enough to plan tomorrow's trip to the play ground.

Hey guys! I hopped you liked my little story, I'm wrote this on the plane on the way back home. (Been in California for Turkey Day) And I had this cute little idea, so I decided to write it up before I forgot! And I'm lucky I finished when I did, my battery's about to die!

But first I will say that this may be a one-shot, but I might be willing to do a second chapter if I get enough positive reviews.


End file.
